


Prohibido

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras espera que se apruebe la ley, Izumi se pierde en sus pensamientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prohibido

Hace mucho frío y están parados hace horas. Los pies y las piernas les duelen, además de que tienen las manos y sus rostros congelados.

Sus manos están enlazadas, apretándose con fuerza.

No son los únicos en ese lugar. Hay muchos más. Cientos, miles. En la pantalla gigante los legisladores dan sus votos uno a uno. Al tercer voto negativo seguido, Hamada abraza a Izumi con fuerza. Van perdiendo.

Mientras abraza a Youshiro, Kousuke ve a sus padres y a los padres de su novio cerca de ellos. Ve a sus hermanos, los del rubio y a los amigos de ambos. No están solos. Ve a su alrededor las cientos de personas que son como ellos, abrazándose, tomándose de las manos. Las banderas multicolores flameando en el cielo nocturno. No están solos, no son los únicos.

Entonces una ola de positividad inunda a Kousuke. Si, quizás no lo logren, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni en dos años. Pero tarde o temprano lo van a conseguir.

Porque ellos se aman y en un futuro no muy lejano, que ellos se casen, dejará de estar prohibido.

Entonces un solo grito inunda el lugar. Kousuke mira a su novio con los ojos enajenados en lágrimas.

-Youshiro…

-La aprobaron… ¡la aprobaron mi amor, la aprobaron!

Y se besan. Se besan porque lo han logrado. Se besan porque el amor, lo correcto, ha ganado al menos una vez.


End file.
